The Devil in Your Smile
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Cid smiled, a fearsome smile that made Balthier flinch and unconsciously press closer to the wall – the devil was lurking behind that smile. CidxBalthier non-con, pre-game.


**Pairings: **Cid/Balthier (look at the author's note before you go 'ew!!')

This was basically a random scene I wrote back in January after beating the game. I happen to be really good at missing things the first time 'round, so when I first played it and listened to Balthier talk about Cid my one track yaoi mind zeroed in and was like 'zomg, what an awesome pairing!' and then I realized that Cid was indeed his father, which basically ruined it for me. I don't know about you, but father/son incest disturbs the crap out of me, and not alot of things do. But I wanted to write it anyways, so basically I made Cid not his father in this, or at least say he's not his father. I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not he actually is. XP

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash, incest (if you want to be dreadfully literal about it), rape and approximately one f-bomb.

**Disclaimer!!** Oh em gee! I do not own the awesomeness that is Final Fantasy, and the annoying, yet mildly entertaining storyline that is FFXII. I do not own the incredibly sexy Balthier and his crazy awesome mofo of a father. Square-enix does.

This would be the part where I would beg for reviews, but I think everyone fled at 'Cid/Balthier' -hangs head in shame- But! If there is anyone left who might enjoy this story...maybe a little, please don't feel shy. Hugs?

Also, I was a little confused about Balthier's name. In the game Jules refers to him as Ffamran and so does Cid, so in this story I just made it his nobility name or something like that, so when Cid refers to him that's what he calls him, but I referred to him as Balthier so you could obviously know who I was talking about. If anyone actually _knows_, feel free to tell me so I'm not just randomly guessing.

This takes place about roughly five years before the start of the game.

* * *

"Succumb to me." 

The young man retreated backwards from the older one who was looming over him. He looked like a giant and in the light his shadow looked strange – the shadow of a monster, Balthier thought distractedly.

"Fa-father?" He questioned as he continued to back up until his back was met with the solid structure of the decorative wall.

"Lies, lies!" Cid shouted and let out a crazed laugh. Balthier had heard the laugh many times, but still couldn't help but cringe every time he did. His father had gone mad, whispered rumours had been going around for quite some time now and as much as Balthier had tried to vehemently deny them- more in the defense of his father than his own beliefs- he knew that they were true. There had been a time when his father had been sane, a time when the light of madness did not shine in the black pupils of his eyes, but ever since he came back from the Jagd Difohr he had not been the same, and somehow, Balthier knew that he never would be.

"All lies!" Cid smirked wickedly as he stood in front of Balthier. There was nowhere for him to run and even if there was Cid knew that the boy would not get very far. He had a very special measure to ensure that.

Balthier gulped, not daring to take his eyes off the crazed ones of his father's. "Lies?" he asked quietly, but knowing that he probably did not want to know what Cid was rambling about. The man would often speak like that and then suddenly turn angry in a frenzy of violent rage. Balthier was almost always on the receiving end of the powerful punches that accompanied the fits.

Cid smiled, a fearsome smile that made Balthier flinch and unconsciously press closer to the wall – the devil was lurking behind that smile. "I am not your father." He said.

The statement had taken Balthier off guard. "What?"

Cid smirked and moved closer to the terrified seventeen year old, placing an arm against the wall near Balthier's head as he did so.

"That's why it's okay," he cooed; the gentle tone of his voice only made him even more terrifying. "You don't have to be ashamed." His other hand reached out and stroked Balthier's cheek affectionately, but not in the way a father would do to a son. A dark passion flickered in his eyes.

"Don't toy with me!" The youth screamed and slapped Cid's hand away. "You're lying!"

Balthier let out a small yelp of surprise as he was slammed forcefully into the wall, both shoulders weighted down by the pressure of Cid's hands; there was now an angered madness flashing in his eyes that mixed and swirled with the lust, forming a virulent combination in his already poisoned mind. "I was lying to you before my dear boy, but now, I'm telling you the truth."

There was that damned laugh again. High and piercing, it reminded Balthier of the howls of monsters that were often heard from the Sochen Cave. "The truth! The truth, oh glory, hail the truth!"

"You've gone mad!"

"Mad? Oh-oh, you most stop listening to gossip m'boy, those fools know nothing!" Disdain passed across his features before it was replaced with the same feral smirk that had been in place just moments before. Balthier noticed that his blue eyes held some kind of glow. He shuddered.

Cid applied more pressure on Balthier's small shoulders causing him to hiss in pain. "Your father was scum! A random nobody living in the gutters of Old Archades! Got himself killed in the Sochen Cave, luckily he had the brains not to take you with him."

Balthier pushed against him angrily, refusing to believe his words. "You're lying to me, you're my father! You're my father!"

"Then how come you don't look like me?" He asked darkly.

Bathier stopped suddenly. He remembered people saying –when they thought he was not listening – that he looked nothing at all like Dr. Cid. Even the other judge magistrates whispered behind his back. He always figured that he looked like his mother, though she was a mother that he didn't remember. Balthier had darker hair than Cid and eyes that were a completely different shade of blue, and Balthier had softer features, while Cid had harsh cheekbones and a hard chin that jutted out squarely.

He had never been able to find a resemblance between himself and Cid.

"But…mother?"

One hand had made its way back to his cheek stroking lightly while the other still pushed heavily on his shoulder, but Balthier had stopped resisting.

"The woman I loved. She had brown eyes and hair as dark as the dead of night. You look nothing like her. I lost her and then found you and what a lucky find that was." He added the last part with a lecherous wink.

Balthier shook his head and glared at the man he called father, still not believing in his words, or at least refusing to do so. "I don't care! Even if you aren't my real father, I will not have your vile touch upon me!"

The demonic smirk made itself known again on the doctor's face. He never used to smile like that. "You say that as if you have a choice in the matter."

Balthier's eyes widened and suddenly the solid wall behind him was gone only to be replaced with the soft padding of a mattress, Cid looming over him once again, calloused hands heavily pushing down on his arms.

What are you—Get off!" He kicked and struggled but Cid only laughed again. Cid was taller and heavier than he was, and even though he was now a scientist, years of fighting monsters and insurgents had made him considerably stronger.

"Relax," he whispered softly, "or it'll only hurt more."

"You're a fucking lunatic!"

Cid grunted as one of Balthier's elbows managed to connect solidly with his jaw.

"No, no that will just not do, now will it?" Cid backed off slightly and rubbed his jaw as Balthier quickly scrambled backwards to the other side of the bed.

"What do you think we should do?" Cid's eyes were unfocussed and he appeared to be talking someone, and Balthier was pretty sure that it wasn't him he was talking to. Seeing Cid talk to himself didn't surprise him anymore, instead he opted to ignore the man and see if there was any way to get himself out of this mess.

The door was behind Cid and Balthier knew that if he ran for it, Cid would catch him before he could barely take a step in his direction. There was the window that lay to Balthier's right, but the window did not open, meaning he would have to go through reinforced glass and even without that, it was nearly an eleven foot drop into Tsenoble. He didn't need mathematics or science to tell him his chances of surviving.

Cid laughed again, effectively bringing Balthier's attention back to him. "That sounds like a splendid idea!" He shouted enthusiastically and clapped his hands together.

The older man turned his gaze on the frightened youth. "As much as I enjoy your energy, Ffamran, I'm afraid I can't have you bruising my face. It's quite bad for appearances, especially when I have to meet with Emperor Gramis. I'm sure you'll understand."

"What are you going…?" he couldn't continue.

"Venat, would you do the honours?"

Balthier thought he saw something appear from behind Cid, something inhuman and dangerous, but before he could blink it was gone. He looked around and suddenly screamed as fiery pain ran through him, numbing his limbs and rendering his body useless.

He fell ungracefully against the mattress, his body at a weird angle and could not find the strength to sit back up or even move, for that matter.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cid slowly unbuttoning his shirt, not even bothering to pay attention to his immobilized prey. When he finished with the buttons he slowly got on the bed and crawled towards Balthier, hovering over him.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, it should wear off in a couple of hours." He whispered sincerely. Balthier found that he couldn't reply.

Rough hands found their way onto his body and began to unbutton his clothes and slide them off, revealing pale, soft skin; skin that had been previously untouched by lecherous hands.

Balthier felt wet tears slide down his cheeks but he did nothing to stop them, his dignity would only be ruined in a few moments anyways, among other things.

After adjusting his body and losing the rest of his clothes along the way, Cid stopped what he was doing and looked down at Balthier. He actually looked at him without the far away look in his eyes and stared him straight in the pale blue eyes.

"This may hurt, but you'll get used to it soon enough."

"Please…" Balthier managed to croak out. There was a small smile from Cid before he suddenly pushed forward causing Balthier's lithe frame to spasm as long fingers tried to twist into the silk fabric of the bed sheets.

He screamed and screamed until his voice turned hoarse and he was exhausted. His body involuntarily arched with every thrust of Cid's body and he numbed himself against the violation, attempting to sink into his own mind free from the poison of Cid's insanity.

Out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw that inhuman beast, intangible and floating over Cid's right shoulder. Eyes as red as burning coals resting below the horned crown of his head - the devil in his father's smile.


End file.
